Sugar rush
by doc boy
Summary: Ever wondered what Ash and May would look like when they're high on sugar? If so this is your chance. Read the story and we'll see who gets the last laugh...


Sugar rush

I do not own Pokémon

I doc boy am hereby glad to announce that this is my 150th story here on fanfiction. I would like to thank each and every one of you for every view, review, favorite, alert subscription and any other show of support. It is greatly appreciated. You rock!

On with the story…

Ash and May and the guys were relaxing in a camp they set up in the forest. After sitting there for a while they were getting a little hungry.

"Hey May you wanna get something to eat?"

"I could eat. I'm kinda in the mood for chocolate. You got any?"

"No but I'll see if Brock has" said Ash and rummaged through his pack

"Found some!" he cheered and took out a small bag without noticing the label. He opened it up and poured a few pieces into his palm and did the same for May

"Thanks" she said and he nodded. They bit into the small bits of chocolate experiencing a pleasant surprise

"Mmm… this is good…" said Ash and went for some more

"Hey save some for me Ash…" said May as she went for some more too

"I don't why but this chocolate tastes different. Still good though…" said Ash and May nodded. Within several minutes they finished the entire bag, then Brock showed up

"Hey guys, has anyone seen my coffee coated chocolate… beans…" he said gloomily as he saw the empty bag at his friends' feet. Then he realized what happened

"Uh oh…"

"Max how does May react to caffeine?"

"Badly. She gets real hyper. Why?"

"I think she just had some. More than some…" said Brock nervously

"That's not good. She's gonna go into hyper drive"

"So will Ash. He doesn't respond to it well either" said Brock as they watched the two other ones sit there like zombies as their pupils slowly narrowed. Then they stiffened

"COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE!" they yelled simultaneously in a robotic voice as they vibrated

"Oh man…" muttered Brock as he placed his face in his palm

"Coffee. Need more coffee…" muttered May as she ran up towards a tree and slammed right into it and fell backwards

"Need more coffee. So much coffee…" she said in an even more robotic voice and started walking up the tree bark and then back down again. The two boys sweat dropped

"That's nuts" said Max

"And this only the beginning. I shudder to think what Ash will do…" Brock said as May walked up another tree and thee down again.

"Hey look May! Mint leaves!" yelled Ash as he started chewing on the tree leaves. Brock now looked even more miserable than before

"This is not good…"

Ash and May were now running towards each other not knowing they were heading for a head on collision.

"Oh I can't watch…" said Max and covered his eyes as the both of them slammed into each other and fell on their backs. They just lay there pathetically for a few seconds when they noticed the clouds.

"Hey look May. Whipped cream! Now all we need is coffee to go with them cream"

As soon as he said that they straightened quickly like a rake being stepped on and started running around again. It was then that Ash noticed Pikachu. He drooled at the electric mouse and mistook him for a piece of cheese. Pikachu looked at nervously as Ash went bezerk

"Must have cheese!" he yelled and started chasing his best friend while thinking he's a block of cheese. He chased him around in circles until May extended her arm to stop him

"Ash, you know it's not right to chase cheese…" she said in a lecturing tone.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you know about it?" yelled Ash

"Are you kidding? I know everything about cheese"

Ash laughed crazily

"That's great!" he yelled and they gave each other a high five and started running around again only to bump into each other again but coincidently and unintentionally kissing each other. Being both shocked and exhausted from the whole situation they collapsed with swirls in their eyes. When they came to they sat up and groaned with pain

"Oh my head…" they said

"What happened?" asked May

"Last thing I remember was us eating Brock's chocolate and us going berzek because of the sugar rush and then…"

Their eyes widened in shock

"YOU KISSED ME!" they yelled and collapsed once again as everyone looked at them weirdly

"Well at least they're not hyper anymore…" said Brock

"That was a scene I'll never forget…" said Max and Brock nodded. Pikachu just looked at the two trainers and let out a big sigh…

End

Well that fun and funny to write (and random but then that's the point). Hope you liked it…


End file.
